


Every Girl’s Crazy

by Olpgurl



Series: Perfectly Arranged [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Frustration, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: With five more months until the wedding, Poe has to go back to work and Rey is not thrilled. She has a little too much time on her hands and no idea what she’s supposed to do. She does like his uniform, though. A little too much.





	Every Girl’s Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This got way more plot like than I was expecting but what can you do? It it time for some Rey POV. And more Kes torture.

“Shut it off,” she whined. 

The annoying repeated tone stoped, allowing her to snuggle back into the bed. She felt Poe give her kiss on the cheek. God he was a horny bastard. He was out of luck this morning, she was still exhausted. Maybe she said it out loud because she felt the mattress shift as he got up. More sleep it is. 

She woke up on her own this time, hearing the shower in their en suite. That was still a strange concept, theirs. Kes might have read them the riot act on the plane ride to Yavin, Poe still holding her hand to her complete embarrassment. She listened as the two bickered back and forth, getting an all too clear view of some of Poe’s past exploits but the man didn’t seem to have a problem with them sharing a room in the palace. After a trip to the royal physician. They’d be married in six months at most and she’d be living with them for most if not all of that time. One of the first things the King had done was go about having a new set of rooms renovated for the two of them, insisting they be soundproofed. It wouldn’t be done for a few more weeks but since most of her things were still in Tatooine, they still had space to share Poe’s old bedroom. 

She heard the shower shut off, it was so strange still having access to that much water all the time. Yavin was completely different from her home. She’d been thrown, it wasn’t like her visits to Alderaan. Those had become an exercise in avoiding Ben, she hadn’t really cared what was going on around her. She’d been able to relax here, actually getting around to seeing what was now technically her home. She’d only arrived at the palace that day before their little road trip, so she hadn’t had a chance to appreciate it. Everywhere was green mixed with browns, blues and greys, a far cry from the endless tan she had grown up with. Poe had no problem showing her his home whether it was trying to learn the palace layout or weekend trips on the bike to see a few of the country’s highlights. 

She’s starting to understand him. Well hopefully anyways. They were down to five months to the wedding. Poe had shrugged, he had no idea how to plan one. He just said he had to show up in his uniform and say some crap, then they could eat. She sure as hell didn’t either, she had let Leia deal with her wedding to Ben. So along came Rose, the new handmaiden extraordinaire. The Dameron’s has been a little shocked she didn’t have one already. Rose was tiny, fierce and way too enthusiastic but she loved her. She had no problem letting her do most of the legwork, giving her input when needed and annoying Poe when his was asked for. She was pretty sure Kes was doing more work on this than they were. Her soon to be father in law was not subtle on the subject. Or grandchildren. Poe definitely got a hand job for telling his father to lay off on those hints. 

She stretched, trying to work the soreness out her muscles. She’d only been with two guys before Poe and that was more sneaking around with friends, her engagement to Ben had been well known back home. Poe really was a horny bastard but she wasn’t going to complain. She’d never been so damned relaxed in her life. Who knew almost daily orgasms would do that to you? He was still in the bathroom, maybe she should join him. 

The decision was taken out of her hands when the door opened, Poe clean shaven for the first time in days, wearing only a towel. Alright, the man was stupidly hot, she had no problem enjoying the view from her spot on the bed. He entered the walk in closet, denying her the treat. She picked up her underwear and a discarded shirt from the floor, actually hers for once, before sneaking in behind him. The scratches were faint but still noticeable on his back, she may have been a little too enthusiastic last night. He hadn’t been complaining so she wasn’t about to feel bad. He was wearing different underwear than normal, still long but much tighter. Where the hell had he been hiding those and why hadn’t she seen them before? They made his ass look amazing. She snuck up behind him, he was entirely creeped out by how quiet she could be, putting her arms around his middle and dropping a kiss to his spine. 

“You awake now beautiful?” he chuckled, putting on arm over hers to hold her there. “You better get used to the alarm, fun time is over remember?”

It was like the time her sister had dumped a bucket of cold water on her as a dare, her whole body froze up solid. “Shit! You’re going to the base!” she exclaimed. 

He was laughing but he turned around to face her. “I can’t believe you forgot,” mocking tone apparent in his voice. “I’ll be risking my life day after day, while you get to sit on your ass still. Nice to know I mean so little to you sweetheart. You probably would have just slept through me leaving and I could have died and you wouldn’t have even known it.” 

“You’re so completely full of shit,” she said slapping his chest. 

He was smirking at her. “We’ll get you clearance for the base,” he said knowingly. “You might just change your mind. Now out, I need to get dressed and you are way too distracting looking like that.” 

Okay so she may have pouted but she let him get ready in peace. Kes had mentioned she should think about what she wanted to once she was officially part of the family. Jade was taking over her duties for now, so she had nothing to do for the first time in her life. She supposed now that his leave was over, she should ask about what her options were until everything was settled and she was officially in charge of Jakku. She looked up when she heard the heavy footfalls of boots coming back in. 

Holy. Fuck. 

The olive green of the jumpsuit looked perfect against his skin. It was loose but somehow managed to be tight in all the right places. All. Of. Them. No wonder he had skipped the boxers this morning, the fucking thing hugged his ass more than she did. She would be able to see the muscles in his legs when he moved. Easily. That thing should be illegal. No, it should be mandatory for all attractive men. 

She had to be starring. Possibly drooling even. She swiped a hand across her mouth just in case. He was sitting on the bed, tying up the laces of the stupidly shiny boots. He finished up quickly, reaching into one of the side pockets to pull out his phone. “My ride is here,” he said as he rose to give her a quick kiss. “I’ll be back by dinner time, text me if you need me. Might not be able to answer right away though.”

She nodded dumbly as she watched him leave their bedroom, eyes unable to focus anywhere but on his ass. She needed a shower, a very, very long one. The upside of having water ones, Poe showed her how much fun detachable shower heads could be. 

 

*****

 

It was official, her fiancé was trying to kill her. There had to be an easier way he could do it, death by frustration was not a nice way to go. She’d spent her morning picturing everything she would do to him in the damn uniform when he got home. But she did need to make an appearance, all she needed was Kes coming in thinking she was sick. Or Rose. Or B.B. She was there for lunch but once they had finished, her soon to be father in law dragged her into his office to discuss things like offsetting costs and infrastructure when they took over Jakku. It had to happen, she just didn’t know why it had to be today. By the time they had finished, Poe was back and had changed. Well there was always tomorrow. 

But the horny bastard had somehow been replaced with a fucking adult. The alarm would go off, he would get up, get ready and go to work. No shower sex mentions, no giving her time to check him out, just a kiss and out the door. The world was conspiring to torture her. Mornings of alone time always led to afternoons of some business that would keep her occupied until she missed his homecoming. Wedding plans, renovations, contracts, politics; she wanted it all to stop. By Thursday, she was ready to scream, they hadn’t had sex in days. He was too tired, he said, work was stressful and every other excuse imaginable. He was happy just to snuggle at the end of the day. She was fine with cuddles, she was. When they were naked. And post coital. Not when she was frustrated. 

She tried to change it up on Friday but fate wouldn’t have it. She’d slept naked, trying to entice him but Poe the adult wasn’t nearly as much fun. He was still up and out of the room as normal so she gave up. One month, it had only taken one month for him to get bored. She’d never been in a real relationship but she’d heard her friends (and unfortunately, her sister) talk. She thought this part was supposed to last longer. They’d skipped the whole getting to know you part and gone straight to sex and now they would have a miserable marriage where they just tolerated each other because they didn’t have a choice. How long was it going to be before they started hating each other? 

She went down to breakfast for the first time this week. Kes was talking about something but she wasn’t entirely sure what. She nodded and hummed on occasion while picking at her eggs, too deep in her own head to really care about something that was probably important. He finally gave a deep sigh and muttered something before having his aide get a car ready. Great, both Damerons wanted away from her. 

She was surprised to find herself being ushered into a car with Kes and out the gate within minutes. He looked a little too much like Poe (well it was probably the other way around but whatever) when he was annoyed. “Where are we going?” she asked tentatively. 

“I’m sick of the two of you moping over breakfast, I just want to eat in peace,” he said. “What’s the fun of being King if you can’t get your own damn way once and awhile.” He was still muttering, but she could only catch the occasion snippet. ‘Hasn’t even been a damn week’, ‘why did I think this was a good idea’ and ‘no grandchildren’ were the highlights. Staring out the window might be her best bet, she was starting to think Kes might be losing it. 

Their driver pulled up to a secured gate, high fencing all around. A uniformed man (it wasn’t nearly as nice as Poe’s) stopped the car. The driver was arguing with the guard but Kes wasn’t having it. The rear window was rolled down so he could pop his head out. “Let us in, my driver has higher security clearance than you’ll ever have,” Kes shouted. 

Seeing the King was good enough for him and they drove through. She followed him into the building, trying to keep track of where they were walking. She assumed he was taking her to Poe, this had to be the base. Almost everyone was in some sort of uniform, staring openly at both of them. She heard his voice before she saw him, finding the open door easily. Poe was talking in front of about 20 people. The technical jargon went completely over her head but she was happy to just stand at the back and listen. Kes nudged her before saying he was going to have a chat with some General. She nodded absently before turning back to Poe. 

It took a few minutes but he finally noticed her. He didn’t stop talking, the fucker actually winked at her. She could feel herself blushing as a few heads turned towards her. She hadn’t even bothered showering this morning, hair up in a sloppy bun and wearing cutoffs and a tank. She had to squeeze her thighs together when his voice rose and he gave a very commanding ‘eyes front’ to the the men and woman in the room. 

He dismissed them shortly after, glaring at anyone who seemed to want to linger. Poe waited until they had all left the room before practically stalking up the room’s steps towards her. He reached the landing she was standing on but turned towards the door to shut it. He leaned against it, smirking widely. She had to bite her lip, the horny bastard was back. Finally. 

“So what did I do to earn this visit?” he asked as he pushed himself off the door. “Gotta know so I can do it again.”

The no was out of her mouth before she knew it. “No?” he asked, walking her towards the nearest wall. “How come I can’t know?”

Because I’ve never been this horny in my life and I’m ready to explode without you even touching me. Don’t want to go through another week like this ever again. Her mouth didn’t want to cooperate and ‘ummm’ came out instead. He closed the distance between them, giving her no choice but to press back against the wall. She could feel how hard he was already, he shouldn’t be able to keep talking if he was this turned on too. She clutched at his shoulders, trying not to just climb him like a tree. 

He moved himself as close as possible, head tilting down towards her ear. “Fuck I’ve missed this so much Rey,” he said with a nip to her earlobe. “I want to know why you came here today.”

Poe was entirely way too tempting with his his mouth on her. “Your dad made me,” she said with a sigh.

He pulled away. Why the hell was he stopping? “Poe?” she asked tentatively. 

“Sorry,” he said, turning away from her. “I’m being an asshole. I should get lunch, we’ve got manoeuvres this afternoon.”

“That’s it,” she hissed. So done with this bullshit. He needed to stop with the teasing. She grabbed his arm, spinning him back to face her. “You. Naked. Now,” she commanded. 

“What?” he asked, shock written all over his face. 

Okay maybe she was being a little pushy. A lot pushy but a woman has needs too. “You’ve been ignoring me all week,” she said as calmly as she could. “I want ... I miss the sex okay? I’m getting a little cranky without it. The stupid shower head isn’t working anymore. And my vibrator is still at home and you’d think spending all morning touching yourself would help but it doesn’t and that stupid uniform makes your ass look so good and I’m babbling.” Oh my god, I have to be beet red. 

A slow smile brightened his face. “You’re horny?” he said slowly. “That’s why you weren’t coming down to breakfast? Dad said he thought you were getting sick or something. It’s only reason I haven’t touched you.”

“Oh thank god,” she moaned, pulling him closer. 

She definitely wasn’t the only one who had missed this, he was all over her. She would have marks for days the way he was sucking on her neck but she couldn’t care in the slightest. His hands were on her ass lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He had no problem carrying her to bring her back up against the wall. She rubbed herself against him, she was almost ready to come from this alone. He seemed to be having the same problem, he urged her to put her feet back down. 

Of course he surprised her by dropping to his knees to undo the cut offs. The shorts and her underwear were pushed down together and he placed one leg over his shoulder before diving right in. She had to grip his shoulders to keep from falling, it was completely unfair how good he was with that tongue. Days of waiting and him scraping his teeth against her clit was all it took before she moaned his name. He kept up his grip on her hips as he helped her down from the orgasm. Her legs felt like they would completely give out on her. 

“Better?” he smirked, after he’d swiped an arm across his face. Smug bastard. He rose from his knees, giving her the perfect opportunity. She slid her hand slowly over his cock. The whispered ‘fuck’ was all she needed. 

She grabbed the front of his uniform, ripping the zipper down. He had his arms out and back around her in moments, exploring her exposed skin. She pushed the material down over his hips, taking his underwear with it. His hands slid under her ass again and she gladly went up into his arms. He pushed in swiftly, both of them groaning as he filled her completely. He set a brutal pace, she couldn’t do anything but hold on to him as he fucked her with shallow, hard thrusts. He shifted his weight so he was supporting her with one arm, slipping the other between them. She gasped as he started rubbing her still sensitive clit. He was the one babbling now, curses falling from his mouth as she felt herself start to clench around him. She tightened her legs, trying to get more leverage to rock against him. She felt him stiffen, calling out her name as he came. She was so close, she just needed a little bit more. He didn’t let her down, his eyes met hers before he retuned to her clit, circling it until she finally felt herself let go. 

They straightened themselves up, she might have watched him do it. She had to admit, she really loved the stupid thing. He leaned in, kissing her slowly, tongue dancing expertly with her own. He pulled away, smirking faintly. “So uniform kink, sweetheart? Wait until you see me in the dress one, you’ll love it even more.”

“I hate you so much sometimes,” she replied without heat. 

He just laughed at her. “Liar,” he said, smirk fading until a smile. “I do have to go though. How long are you staying?”

She shrugged, Kes hadn’t exactly been helpful with the details. He took her hand, leading her to a room that was filled with large windows. It was empty so he dropped a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll find someone to let dad know where you are,” he said in parting. 

She watched him leave before sitting in one of the many uncomfortable looking chairs in the room. It didn’t take her long before she realized why she was here. Multiple jets were taking off from the runway she now had the perfect view off. Including one that was painted black with stripes that matched a certain someone’s motorcycle. She watched as they moved through the sky, fairly certain he was doing things that he shouldn’t be, just to show off. He really was a bastard sometimes. There was no way she would ever admit it but the pilot thing was kinda hot. Okay really hot. She kept having to cross her legs. They were so going to spend the weekend in bed. 

She missed Kes arriving, she was a little distracted after all. He was muttering again, she was kind of worried about how much he seemed to do this. He hadn’t noticed her watching, mouth still moving with his head down. Then she heard it. Very clearly. 

“I better get at least three grandkids for putting up with this crap,” he said under his breath.


End file.
